cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Defense Coalition
74 |totalstrength = 1,025,371 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,856 |totalnukes = 373 |score = 4.68 }} North Atlantic Defense Coalition Charter North Atlantic Defense Coalition Government NADC News & History The NADC's First Steps Azure Mantle founded the NADC with Aryndil, Heretic, and Nadjia. The Alliance slowly grew until it contained nine members at the time of ratification of the Charter. The Charter was officially ratified on July 27, 2006, and Heretic was elected to the position of Secretary General soon afterwards. Also in the end of July, the Alliance was officially announced to the cyberverse. Announcing the North Atlantic Defense Coalition - Posted: Jul 28 2006 @ 07:21 AM :I come here today to announce a new alliance to the world of CyberNations. This alliance has been in the shadows for quite some time. It was conceived and construction began long before the craze of new alliances hit the globe as a result of the new team colors. We waited, taking our time, hoping for the day where we could receive the public recognition our fledgling alliance so desperately needed. Today is that time. :I hereby announce the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to the world, an alliance dedicated to the security of the north atlantic region. My nation of Pravitelstvo is the first, the founding nation of this coalition. Since the NADC's creation, nine other nations have joined with us. Now that we have a secure member base, we feel it that it is about time we go public with our coalition. Hopefully, that member base will now increase, and the influence of the NADC will grow and our member nations propser through the security we provide. :As a new alliance, the NADC will be seeking diplomatic relations with other, more established alliances in an effort to increase our influence and thus grow and prosper in this world. We hope that the longstanding alliances of CyberNations will choose us as their newest partners. Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions—Oct 25 2006, 02:26 PM ::'' "I never created this alliance because I wanted power, I just wanted a place were like-minded people could come and share in my dream and their dreams. That dream became a reality, and I'm proud of everyone here who's helped it through." - Azure Mantle '' In October 2006, Azure Mantle retired as Commander and Chief and was replaced by Emperor Charles VI. IN addition to a new leaders, the NADC restructured its government and did extensive work on the NADC Charter. Declaration of War on SoL Declaration of War on SoL—Oct 30 2006 @ 12:22 AM Soon after NADC participated in internal reforms, they took part in a war with the Sons of Liberty. Emperor Charles VI in a press release revelaed the Cassus Belli for NADC participation: ::The "Sons of Liberty," as they call themselves, have committed numerous atrocities in the form of acts of completely unwarranted aggression against defenseless independent nations. This alliance exists only to cause mayhem and destruction upon those who cannot defend themselves. They have abused their status as an alliance time and time again, and thus they are nothing more than a band of rogues, rogues which must be taken care of. '' In a war that was later known as the October Massacre, the NADC and Nordreich overwhelmed the small Sons of Liberty, in a war that only lasted a day. GUARD '''A Revolutionary Accord—Dec 9 2006 @ 8:59 AM' In December 2006, NADC Secretary General Emperor Charles helped form a bloc with Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and Organized Nations of Superiority. Other alliances joined and formed a neutral power bloc that valued individual alliances' independence. ::Today, the NADC, CSN, and ONOS come to the rest of the international CyberNations community with grand news. After much discussion, we have all agreed that this course of actions represents the best wishes of our members. In order to further secure their safety, sovereignty, and continued prosperity, we join together. ::''-Emperor Charles VI'' IN the end, GUARD would last ten months. In August 2007, the Breakup of GUARD occurred when most of the member alliances left the bloc within a few days of eachother. In fact, NADC was left as the lone signatory until they officially ended the bloc in May 2008. Coup Attempt On January 25, Foreign Affairs Minister, Cobalt announced with Otto V Bismarck http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13007 Cobalt Announced that the Cabinet had replaced Emperor Charles VI as Secretary General that the Cabinet had replaced Emperor Charles as Secretary General. However, founder and Deputy Secretary General Azure Mantle stepped in and ended the coup attempt. This left a dearth of experience within the NADC cabinet during the time leading up to the war. BLEU-NADC War On January 26, the alliances of the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity bloc jointly declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition for alleged actions against the New Polar Order and allies. The war lasted 11 days, during which outnumbered NADC took heavy damage. Peace was accepted on February 6, officially ending the war. BLEU Blitz On January 26, BLEU declared war BLEU declared war on NADC citing espionage attempts and NADC unwillingness to pursue a peaceful solution. Later, FANFAN claimed responsibility for the spy attempts. and FarungFarung claims responsibility for the spy attempts. claimed responsibility for the spy attempts. The first BLEU attack wave sent 200 NADC nations into anarchy The first BLEU attack wave sent 200 NADC nations into anarchy. NADC was at a two to one disadvantage and struggling with serious government instability at the same time. Emperor Charles released a statement on January 29, reasserting his authority, and BLEU responded with peace terms BLEU responded with peace terms on February 6. However, when Peace was finally declared, the NADC was thoroughly decimated and had lost almost 200 members. Post War After the war, the NADC struggled under peace terms. Eventually, Emperor Charles was forced to abdicate Emperor Charles was forced to abdicate for non-compliance. Deputy Secretary General Tavillon assumed control and opened up elections. Under his watch, the NADC completed the lagging aid payments to BLEU and effectively completed the terms of the peace agreement within one week - thus negating the need for the disarmament terms to be extended. Once elections opened, Internal Affairs Minister, Rivereye won and became the first elected Secretary General, other than Emperor Charles, in a year and a half. The burden of BLEU terms was too much for many members, who left the alliance. By the time Rivereye gained the Secretariat, the NADC had dipped to almost 1 Million total Nation Strength. Departments within the NADC were virtually unmanned and the Alliance was an empty shell of what it had once been. Reconstruction Rivereye led the alliance in the daunting task of rebuilding. Over the next six months, NADC moved out of BLEU terms and attempted to recreate all that NADC had once been. Also, under the Rivereye administration, NADC purposefully moved away from its former neutral/isolationist foreign affairs strategy. On June 28, 2008, NADC signed its first Mutual Defense Pact with The Foreign Division. NADC continued its agressive treaty policy with several more treaties, including MDoAPs with Echelon, Sons of Liberty in Defiance, and United Blue Directorate. Agora The NADC is one of the founding members of the Agora Accords an ODP Economic bloc for the Blue and Red spheres. This bloc was the most substantive and aggressive diplomatic effort for NADC since the formation of GUARD. It also ended NADC's isolationist ways for good. Karma War NADC came to the defense of its optional defense treaty with Zenith, attacking the Republic of Allied Defenses. In the end, support came from RAD's partners in the Aquatic Coalition Front, an 80 man alliance, Assassin Order, a new and small alliance, a ghost declaration of war by Ragnarok and a very limited engagement of 20 nations of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations forced NADC to surrender. A white peace was granted to NADC and Zenith by Karma on April 29, 2009.NADC Surrenders in Karma War Though defeated, NADC considers themselves to have accomplished their goal of getting their allies out of war. Second Unjust War On January the 27th of 2010 the NADC entered the first phase of the war, NpO-\m/ War, in accordance with its treaty with TFD and their mutual ally, NATO. Their target was Umbrella who was at war with Nueva Vida. In the end, after NpO came to a peace agreement with \m/, Umbrella agreed to a white peace with all combatants. On February the 2nd of 2010 the NADC entered the second phase of the war, TOP-C&G War, in accordance with the Optional Aggression clauses in its treaties with Echelon and MCXA. Along with MCXA, Echelon, and GGA, the NADC declared war on Mostly Harmless Alliance for its attacks on IRON. On the 3rd of February 2010, TUF entered the war against MHA according to its ODoAP treaty with the NADC. On February the 10th of 2010, FARK declared war on the NADC, Zenith, MCXA, and Echelon. This was mostly a ghost DoW as FARK didn't attack MCXA, NADC, or Echelon. Instead, they pulled in CSN in attack the NADC and pulled in FOK to attack Echelon and MCXA. FARK did send nations in to attack Zenith. Nevermore, a member of the P&L, entered the war against FARK for it's declaration on the NADC and Zenith. Before update, in accordance to its treaty with the NADC, UBD declared war on CSN. In accordance with its treaty with UBD, GDA also joined the battle that night. On Februrary the 18th of 2010, the NADC, MCXA, Echelon, GDA, and UBD came to agreement with FARK, CSN, MHA, and FOK. White Peace was achieved, thus ending their involvement in the ongoing conflict. Treaties Wars ' Wars of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition ' External links * NADC Offsite Forums * NADC Youtube References Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Blue team alliances Category:Peace and Love Train Category:GUARD Category:Alliances